Pepe znosi jajko/scenariusz
Ferb schodząc z drzewa przypadkiem potrąca jajko, które toczy się w kierunku Pepe. Chłopcy myśląc, że to dziobakowe jajko postanawiają się nim zająć. Fretka przejmuje kontrolę nad sytuacją twierdząc, że jako kobieta lepiej będzie wiedzieć jak się nim zająć. Dundersztyc z kolei nauczył się języka wielorybów aby obrazić je w ramach zemsty. Pepe znosi jajko (Fretka w salonie ogląda telewizję.) Fretka: Mamo, pilot się zepsuł! Linda: Zawsze możesz przejść te półtora metra i zmienić kanał w tradycyjny sposób. Fretka: Oj, mamo, nie żartuj. Już wolę oglądać te straszne nudy. Linda: Kupię baterię przy okazji. (Odchodzi.) (W telewizji jest program o żółwiach.) Narrator: W dzisiejszym programie z serii Tydzień wśród zwierząt, powolny Chelonia mydas, czyli żółw morski. Fretka: Półtora metra. Eh, nie dam rady. (W ogródku Fineasz i Ferb testują swój wynalazek siedząc na drzewie.) Fineasz: To będzie najbardziej słoneczny dzień w historii. (Strzela promieniem w Słonice.) Bardziej słonecznie już być nie może. Jeszcze nie pora obiadu, a my już skończyliśmy projekt. (Ferb schodząc z drzewa strąca jajko, które upada pod ogon Pepe.) Ferb, to znaczy, że mamy resztę dnia na zrobienie kolejnego projektu. To jak dwa dni w jednym. Po prostu fantastycznie. (Chłopcy schodzą z drzewa.) Cześć, Pepe, masz może fajny pomysł na nowy projekt? (Pepe terkocze.) (Ferb zauważa jako i podnosi je.) To jajko! Pepe zniósł jajko! Wiesz, co się właśnie stało? Będziemy mieć dwóch Pepe! Moje gratulacje, staruszku. Zostaniesz... Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (Pepe dostaje się do bazy przez rurę ssącą, który wyrywa my całe futro.) Major Monogram: (Ma zamazane pisakiem miejsca po włosach.) To nasz nowy transporter pneumatyczny. Sam dziś z niego skorzystałem. (Pepe patrzy się na Monograma.) Co?! Kogo ja chcę oszukać? (Zmazuje korektor i jest łysy.) Transporter pneumatyczny to kicha! Wredny wyrwał mi wszystkie, dosłownie wszystkie włosy! Ale cóż, Dundersztyc wykupił cały okoliczny zapas krylu. Krylu? Carl: To niewielkie skorupiaki, będące główną pozycją w menu płetwali błękitnych. Major Monogram: Heh, kryl. (Pepe rusza na misję.) (W ogródku Fineasz i Ferb starają się ogrzać jajko.) Fineasz: Wiesz co, Ferb? Temu jajku chyba jest zimno. (Ferb nakłada na jajko chustkę.) Moim zdaniem to trochę za mało. Sytuacja jest poważna. Potrzebny będzie super wysiadywacz jajek. Ferb, wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! (Fretka wraca do oglądania programu z popcornem.) Fretka: Półtora metra po popcorn może być! Ale żeby zmienić kanał? O, nie, nic z tego. Narrator: Ten mały żółw widzi świat po raz pierwszy. Fretka: Ej, on jest całkiem słodziutki! Narrator: Wtem znalazł się w bardzo niewygodnej pozycji. Albowiem utknął na plecach. Spójrzcie jak instynktownie obraca się na brzuch. Fretka: (Z popcornem w buzi) Och, super! Narrator: Ale ich ciężki żywot dopiero się zaczyna. Bez matczynej ochrony muszą uciekać przed drapieżnikami. Są łatwą ofiarą, mimo iż dający schronienie ocean znajduje się tylko półtora metra dalej. (Fineasz i Ferb kończą budować super wysiadywacz jajek.) Fineasz: Dobra, Ferb, zastąpmy matkę naturę. Teraz spokojnie. Świetnie! Aktywuję termo-kontrolę. (Robot ogrzewa jajko.) A teraz zapętlona dziobakowa kołysanka. (Maszyna wydaje ogłosy dziobaka.) Nic nie wyrazi matczynej miłości lepiej niż Dziobako-Zadko-robot. (Fretka przerażona ogląda program o żółwiach.) Narrator: Nieświadome wielu zagrożeń młode żółwie zwróciły uwagę jastrzębia... Fretka: (Jęczy ze smutku.) Narrator: ...który szuka pożywienia. Fretka: Uuahh! (Zakrywa oczy.) Narrator: Niestety, jastrząb wygrywa tę bitwę. We wczesnych latach żółwie są zdane na siebie i w przeciwieństwie do ludzi, matka ich nie chroni. (Fretka zaczyna się wzruszać oglądając program.) Fretka: (Słyszy maszynę Fineasza i Ferba.) Co to? (Zza okna zauważa Dziobako-Zadko-robota.) Aaaaaah! (Fretka wbiega do ogródka i zabiera jajko.) Fineasz: Cześć, Fretka! Pepe zniósł jajko. Fretka: Już wszystko dobrze, mój maluszku, Fretka cię ochroni. Co wy robicie z tym bezcennym darem życia? Fineasz: Pepe zostawił swoje jajko bez opieki, więc zaopiekowaliśmy się jajkiem za niego. (Ferb wyciąga plan techniczny wskazując na jego części.) Znając główne potrzeby przeciętnego jajko, obliczyliśmy idealną temperaturę wysiadywania, oraz zbudowaliśmy urządzenie, dzięki któremu jajko może się czuć jak w naturalnym środowisku. To właśnie Dziobako-droid. Ale z braku czasu, zbudowaliśmy jego tylną część. Fretka: Jesteście tak okrutni, że aż dosłownie słów mi brakuje. Jajko jest zupełnie jak niemowlę. Musi mieć własną, prawdziwą matkę. Musi mieć... poczekajcie chwilę. (Wchodzi do domu i wraca w kostiumie dziobaka.) Dobra, załatwmy to tak jak trzeba. Dundersztyc trzyma wiaderko! (Dundersztyc na latającej platformie wabi wieloryby krylem.) Dundersztyc: (Pepe przylatuje plecakiem odrzutowym.) Ach, Pepe Panie Dziobaku, akurat zdążyłeś na retrospekcję. Widzisz, to wszystko działo się dawno temu. (Zaczyna retrospekcję.) Dundersztyc (narrator): Byłem młody i zakochany w pięknej dziewczynie. Nauczyła mnie jak dostrzegać piękno natury, a ja nauczyłem ją żywić drobne urazy. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale bardzo lubiła wieloryby. Teraz, gdy o tym myślę, była to raczej chora obsesja. Jednak, by zdobyć jej serce, skonstruowałem Wielorybo-Tłumaczo-inator. Wynająłem najlepszą łódź, na jaką było mnie stać i wypłynęliśmy. Ale kiedy włączyłem Tłumaczo-inator... Wieloryb: (Przez tłumacz) Ten facet to totalna oferma! Powinna dać mu kosza i wyjść za prawdziwego ssaka, takiego jak ja! Dundersztyc (narrator): Rzuciła mnie dla trzydziesto pięcio tonowej, bezczelnej kupy tranu i złamała moje niezwykle malutkie i delikatne serce...! (Koniec retrospekcji) Dundersztyc: Ale niestety, mój Tłumaczo-inator działał tylko w jedną stronę, dlatego nie mogłem powiedzieć wielorybom, co o nich myślę. Do dzisiaj patrz tylko na to! (Mówi do wieloryba.) Ooo-uu-ooo-uou-ooooo-uuu-aaaa! Nauczyłem się ich mowy. Powiedziałem mu, że jest gruby i że śmierdzi mu z pyska! (Wieloryb ryczy.) No, już, powiedz, czy nie jestem okrutny? (W ogródku) Fretka: Dobra, wszytko po kolei. Najpierw rozmontujcie to coś... coś chorego. Czasem się czuję, jakbym była jedyna normalna w tej rodzinie. (Chłopcy składają droida w kostkę kieszonkową.) Jak mówiłam, to chore. No, a teraz poważnie. Widzicie co mam na sobie? Właśnie. Jajko samo się nie wysiedzi. Trzeba zrobić wylęgarnie. Fineasz: Mamy fantastyczny projekt inkubatora. (Pokazuje plan.) Fretka: Zbyt surowe. Pomyślcie z uczuciem, a nie jak roboty! Tu trzeba miłości, a nie szkolnej gabloty! (Piosenka Technika z Naturą) Macierzyństwa smak zna tylko najprawdziwsza matka. Gdy ją coś zastąpić ma, wynika wtedy wielka jatka. Matka wie co najważniejsze dla każdego z jej bobasków. Stąd hasło, że potrzeba matką wszystkich wynalazków. Nic nie da największy trans, Technika z naturą nie ma żadnych szans! Nocny płacz dziecka nie oznacza, że za pralką stęskniło się. Serca matki nigdy nie zastąpi nic, bez jej miłości nie sposób jest żyć . Jeżeli sądzisz więc, że robot lepszą matką może być, to natura bez pardonu zacznie sobie z Ciebie kpić, o, tak! I choćbyś nie wiem jak chciał, Niestety technika z naturą nie ma żadnych szans! Niestety technika z naturą nie ma żadnych szans! Fretka: Bardzo jest ciekawa, jak wy byście się czuli w przebrani za dziobakową matkę. (Nad morzem) Dundersztyc: Uuuu-ooo-yyy-uuu-lll! Hahahah! Właśnie mu powiedziałem, że w jego przepisie na szarlotkę jest za mało jabłek, a za dużo ciasta. Hahahaha! Uuuu-ooo! (Pepe odlatuje.) Ej, ej, chwileczkę, Panie Dziobaku, ale jak to!? Dokąd lecisz?! Stój! Czekaj! Mój szatański plan jest dla ciebie za mało szatański?! O to chodzi, naprawdę? Właśnie przed chwilą obraziłem wieloryba za jego przepis na szarlotkę! Nie widzisz w tym nic szatańskiego?! (Cisza.) Pepe Panie Dziobaku, wracaj i pokrzyżuj moje plany! (Leci za Pepe na platformie.) (Fineasz i Ferb kończą tworzyć legowisko dla jajka.) Fineasz: Proszę, teraz chyba gotowe. Fretka! Fretka: Sama ocenię, czy jest gotowe. (Sprawdza detale.) Hmmm? Hm? (Do jajka.) Jak się czuje mój bobasek? Heh, to słodko! Hmm, całkiem nieźle, jak na chłopaków. Fineasz: Przyznaje, że znasz się na tym. Fretka: Pewnie, że się znam. Tak wygląda prawdziwe matkowanie. (Dundersztyc goni Pepe latając nad Danville.) Dundersztyc: Powstrzymaj mnie! Przeszkodź mi! Eej, a co powiesz na to, że przez tyle lat żywiłem urazę do ssaka niższego gatunku, co? (Pepe przyśpiesza i chowa się szybko za śmietnikiem.) (Dundersztyc znajduje Pepe.) Złap mnie, Pepe Panie Dziobaku. (Pepe odlatuje.) Ej, no wracaj! (W ogródku jako zaczyna się wykluwać.) Fretka: To chyba dziewczynka. Chodź do mamci, mój puciu-pućku! (Z jajka wykluwa się jakiś ptaszek.) Co? To tylko jakiś ptak? Ferb: To nie jest jakiś zwykły ptak. To rzadki Ptaśnio-wielorybi-rożek-śpiewający. Fretka: (Ptak atakuje Fretkę.) Au! Au! Au! Ferb: Naturalny wróg dziobaków. (Dundersztyc goni Pepe.) Dundersztyc: Dobra, dobra, mam coś naprawdę szatańskiego. Mówię poważnie, to-to jest bardzo, bardzo złe. (Pepe zatrzymuje się.) Żartowałem. Ahaha! Ooo-uuuu! (Pepe wciska przycisk katapulty na platformie Dundersztyca i mężczyzna leci w powietrze.) (Rożek-śpiewający atakuje Fretkę.) Fretka: Au! Au! Dundersztyc: (W powietrzu przypomina Rożka śpiewającego.) Aaaauuuu! (Ptak odlatuje za Dundersztycem.) Linda: (Wchodzi do ogródka.) Fretka, kupiłam ci baterie. Fretka? Co ty masz na sobie? Fretka: Ee..to..mój..matczyny..kostium... Linda: W porządku, zakładam, że nie chciałaś mnie obrazić. A co to znaczy to wszystko? Fineasz: Fretka chciała nam pokazać na czym polega bycie matką. Linda: Doo..brze... Fretka, kazałaś im to zbudować?! Fretka: Nie, to nie fair! Linda: W takim razie będziesz musiała to wszystko sprzątnąć. Kostium, do prawdy! Nawet nie będę pytać. (Odchodzi.) Fretka: Dlaczego teraz akurat się nie spóźniłaś? Dlaczego ja!? Czekaj! Wracaj! To nie sprawiedliwe! Czekaj! (Idzie za mamą.) Jeremiasz: (Wchodzi do ogródka.) Cześć Fretka, czy nie wybrałabyś się ze mną dooo... (Zauważa Fretkę w kostiumie dziobaka.) Mh? Ech, fajny mamo-kostium. Fretka: (Krzyczy do mamy.) Widzisz, on rozumie! (Dundersztyc leci na wieloryba.) Dundersztyc: Aaaa! (Wpada do jego dziury, w której jest jego była dziewczyna w kuchni.) Ela: Heinz? Dundersztyc: To ty Ela? Ela: Widzę, że dobrze wybrałam. Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 2